Shingetsu Felicia
Shingetsu Felicia (真月フェリシア Shingetsu Ferishia) is the second half of AuraLunar PreCure and her alter ego is Cure Lunar (キュアルナール Kyua Runāru). She is commonly nicknamed Feli or Licia and is also known as Muliphein (ムリフェイン Murifein). Personality A calm and reserved individual that will usually only speak if spoken to first or asked. But this is just a façade, in truth her silence holds back a lot of snarky comments and a very sharp tongue. Once in a while, she won’t be able to keep those comments to herself, which surprises most people that know her. While she doesn’t tell anyone, she doesn’t trust strangers but loves toying with them, but she will toy with all people she meets. She will also toy with even her closest friends if she feels like it and they aren’t used to this side of her, usually because of the lack of conversation if you befriend her. Tries to avoid physical contact beyond what is necessary unless it’s with her family because she fears revealing her powers. She tries to be hide her upcoming and anything to do with her parents from others, which usually makes people think she doesn’t get along with them, but the contrary is the truth: She is very attached to her family. She loves exploring places and using her powers, especially in combination. Appearance Felicia has purple eyes and blonde hair which she wears in a bun and while she doesn't show it, the lower half is not blonde but orange. Her outfits vary. When transformed, Felicia's hair turns a light grey, longer with a part being pulled up. Her eyes' outline becomes more accenturated. She wears a purple trimmed, dark grey dress-kind of thing that is open in the front, up until her chest, attached to it are orange crystals with gold trim. She wears a light grey skirt that looks like it has just been wrapped around her waist. On her right arm, she wears a dark grey sleeve disconnected from the dress, trimmed purple. On her left arm, she has a short, puffy, light grey and purple sleeve and a gold bracelet adorned with orange crystals, which is her transformation item. Her boots are light and dark grey, trimmed purple, decorated with more orange crystals. As a belt, she wears disconected gold pieces with one orange crystal on one of the pieces. On her chest, there are similar gold pieces arraged around a big orange crystal. Lastly, on her head she wears another crystal and gold pieces around it. History The only child of her parents, the only relatives that are still alive, beside her uncle. Inheriting her mother’s weak immune system has forced her to stay home a lot and her parents as well of course, which is the reason she is so attached to them as she never met other people. One exeption is a girl her age, only nicknamed "Lance" by her, who is the daughter of one of her parent's friends, as she got along with her as well.Her parents often told her stories, either from her mother’s big collection of books or various retellings of the adventures of her parents. She has come to love these stories because they’d always be there when she was feeling down, but being alone a lot and the content of some of the stories have built her distrust for humanity and anyone besides her family over the years, as Lance is also partly non-human and never visited school with her. With this outlook on others, she started middle school and of course avoided interaction with other people, which resulted in her being alone most of the time. While she wasn’t angered easily, when she snapped her heritage would show, scaring a lot of people, leading to her isolating herself more. The first real friend she made was Kogane Eiko, who would later become her partner. Felicia transfers into another high school after being away for quite some time with her parents. While she introduces herself like she normally does, she notices Eiko’s “aura”, more or less the fact that she isn’t fully human. This peaks her interest as it has never happened before, so she decides to confront Eiko about it as soon as possible. She does so, but Eiko denies her claim and leaves, leaving both of them confused. Felicia pursues Eiko further, deeming her as trustworthy due to not completely being human. During an attempt to see Eiko's heritage, they are interrupted by a monster/alien/whatever, whose arrival triggers both Felicia’s and Eiko’s transformation items, transforming them into Cure Lunar and Cure Aura. This also confirms that Eiko is indeed partly non-human. They decide to form a duo the following day, after Eiko has asked her family about her heritage. Cure Lunar "Mysterious maiden of the night, Cure Lunar appears on stage!" '(夜の神秘的な乙女、キュアルナールがステージに登場！'' Yoru no shinpi-tekina otome, Kyua Runāru ga sutēji ni tōjō!) '''Cure Lunar (キュアルナール Kyua Runāru) is Felicia's alter ego. Her powers are based on crystals and the moon. She transforms using a bracelet given to her by her parents. Her theme colours are gray (main), purple, orange and gold (sub). Attacks Transformation Etymology Shingetsu (真月) - true moon, can also mean shining, both of which connect with her powers over the moon and crystals Felicia (フェリシア) - Felicia derives from the Latin adjective “felix”, meaning "happy" Lunar (ルナール) - of, determined by, relating to, or resembling the moon, again enforcing her moon theme Relationships Kogane Eiko - The other half of AuraLunar PreCure. They get along better than most people would think. They tend to drag each other into hobbies and other things, like using their powers for things they shouldn’t use them for, which they haven’t gotten in trouble for (yet). Eiko knows Felicia's true personality but puts up with it, sometimes even throwing a remark back. "Lance" '''- Felicia's childhood friend. While she knows her real name, she only refers to her as "Lance", a pun on the fact that Lance wants/wanted to be a knight. It seems like the two see each other from time to time. Trivia * Her birthday is February 19th, making her zodiac sign Pisces * She and Eiko share a lot of similarities: ** Her and Cure Aura’s colour palletes are composed of similar colours, like purple in both and gold/yellow (and orange to an extent) *** They also share eye colours, although not exactly the same ** Their transformation items were both given to them by their parents * Her and Felicia’s birthdays are in the opposite months (and days if counted in the 28 of February) * Has an annoying laugh according to Eiko * She is sometimes seen carrying a book written by a certain Vega * '''Only one quarter of her is human... but then, what is the rest? Gallery Cure Lunar and Cure Aura background.png|Cure Aura and Cure Lunar AuraLunar.png|Cure Aura (left) and Cure Lunar (right) together after transforming Felilala.png| Felicia together with Hagoromo Lala (from Star Twinkle PreCure) Category:AuraLunar PreCure Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Cures Category:Female Characters